The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a magnetometer unit for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computing devices, electronic readers, mobile phones, and the like may include sensors such as magnetic sensors that facilitate determining a location/position and/or orientation of the electronic device. Techniques which enable an electronic device to process inputs from such sensors to approximate a location/position and/or orientation (i.e., attitude) of the electronic device may find utility.